Suposiciones
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Durante una conferencia de prensa, Chat confiesa, que no usa ropa interior. Durante el mayor tiempo de la próxima semana, Ladybug intenta descubrir si estaba bromeando o no (al mirar su trasero sin ceremonias).


Suposiciones

Notas:

No sé qué es esto

* * *

Las conferencias de prensa no eran realmente una cosa cuando se trataba de Ladybug y Chat Noir. La mayoría de las veces solo tenían tiempo para algunas preguntas rápidas y fotos antes de que su transformación se agotara. Ladybug no se consideraba la mejor con la prensa si tenía que ser sincera, Chat parecía mucho más hábil cuando se trataba de manejarlos de una manera sorprendentemente profesional. Le sorprendió, pero nunca le preguntó acerca de eso, porque llevaría a algunos detalles sobre su vida personal y sería mejor que no lo supiera. Cuanto menos supieran, mejor.

La conferencia de prensa tuvo lugar en una sala del estudio de TVi y Ladybug tuvo que admitir que estaba algo contenta de que estuviera allí por algo más que luchar contra un Akuma por una vez. Había una mesa y dos sillas en el frente. Ella estaba sorprendida por la gran multitud de reporteros que se reunieron. Cuando se sentó junto a Chat, notó a Alya en la primera fila, con su teléfono fuera y estaba lista para la acción. Ella reprimió una sonrisa ante la determinación de su mejor amiga.

Marinette hizo un chequeo mental de la lista de cosas que tenía que decir. Asegurar a los ciudadanos que ella y Chat tienen todo bajo control, recordarles que tengan la alerta Akuma instalada en sus teléfonos, animar a las ex víctimas de Akuma a unirse a los foros para hablar o ir a grupos de ayuda. Con una respiración profunda, ella habló.

"¡Bonjour a todos!", Se enderezó. "Si todos estamos acomodados, supongo que será bueno comenzar". Se sorprendió cuando mejor que la mitad de los periodistas en la sala alzaron la mano.

"Uh, oui, tu", dijo Chat señalando a una mujer en la segunda fila.

"Barbara Allard, _Le Parisian_. Ladybug, ¿cómo es tu mañana ideal?

La superheroína parpadeó.

"Um, désolé, pero ya conoce nuestra política sobre entrevistas personales", declaró.

Una ola de protestas de los periodistas no la hizo cambiar su decisión. Ese era el mérito de Chat.

"Aw, vamos mi lady, no nos preguntarán nuestros nombres o direcciones. Solo preguntas generales ".

Ladybug suspiró. Entre un grupo de reporteros desesperados y los ojos de gatito de su compañero, decidió intentarlo.

"Mi mañana ideal implica dormir. Los deberes de los superhéroes son bastante pesados". Dirigió su atención hacia la mujer de la segunda fila.

Ese fue todo el impulso necesario para que la gente empiece a gritar preguntas.

"Ladybug, ¿tu fragancia favorita?"

"Jazmín, lavanda y ylang, ylang".

"Chat Noir, ¿tu programa de TV favorito?"

"Anime cuenta ¿verdad? Iré con Naruto ".

"Ladybug, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?"

"Bosquejar".

"Chat Noir, ¿prefieres boxers o calzoncillos?"

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tipo de periodista pregunta eso? Miró a Chat esperando verlo tal vez un poco avergonzado, no es como si todo París supiera sobre qué tipo de ropa interior prefiere. La pequeña mierda estaba sonriendo.

"Purrdónenme por decepcionarle, mademoiselle, pero prefiero no contestar la pregunta, sí me entiendes", terminó con un guiño.

Los ojos de Marinette se movieron instantáneamente hacia su trasero. Lo cual ella no podía ver correctamente porque él estaba sentado, pero eso no detuvo el engranaje en su cabeza para comenzar a trabajar. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Espera, ¿la ropa interior desaparecía cuando se transformaban? Ella nunca se sintió sin ropa interior, pero técnicamente toda la ropa desaparecía y era reemplazada por los trajes. ¿Quería decir que no usa nada debajo cuando se trata del traje? ¿O en la vida real también?

Por un segundo, una imagen apareció en la mente de Marinette. Un rubio alto y desordenado que camina pavoneándose por la calle, con el rostro oculto por un par de gafas de sol oscuras. Y usando cuero. Botas de cuero, camisa de cuero, chaqueta de cuero y, lo más importante de todo, pantalones de cuero. Y Dieu, el cuero realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya sea un traje de perrito o pantalones normales. La habitación se puso demasiado caliente de repente y Marinette sintió una gran necesidad de abanicarse. Sin embargo, no podía abanicarse ahora, se vería tan mal en las cámaras. Lo último que necesitaba era que mañana todos los chismes y las revistas serias en Francia tuvieran titulares sobre lo excitada que estaba por la idea de que Chat no usaba ropa interior. Lo cual no era cierto. Honestamente.

Espera, era esa una mano frente a ella. La mano de Chat. ¿La estaba abanicando? No, él estaba chasqueando sus garras frente a su cara.

"¿Uh?" Ella parpadeó confundida.

"Te perdiste la pregunta", explicó señalando a la multitud.

"Bien, lo siento, me distraje". ¿Puedes repetir, por favor? -preguntó con la mejor cara seria que podía tirar mientras miraba a la multitud. Diablos, ella ni siquiera sabía quién preguntaba.

"La pregunta era, ¿cuál es tu postre favorito?"

"Blueberry charlotte", respondió distraídamente.

* * *

No era profesional mirar fijamente el culo de tu compañero de trabajo. Bueno, Chat no era técnicamente su compañero de trabajo, él era su compañero, y ella no tenía sueños húmedos en la última semana. Todavía no era profesional.

Pero tenía un buen trasero. ¿Cuál fue la palabra perfecta para describirlo? Un muy buen trasero. Sí, así era. Y estaba obteniendo una vista HD de eso ahora que Chat estaba mirando por el costado del edificio. Ella debería haber llevado palomitas de maíz. ¿Por qué no llevó palomitas de maíz?

El culo de Chat parecía bastante musculoso. Se preguntó si se sentiría musculosamente o si sería más bien suave. Toda esta situación era tan increíblemente molesta, ya que todo el protagonismo de su cerebro hormonal de 17 años obligó a sus ojos a pensar que ya resolvería el dilema. Pero no, todavía no estaba segura de sí llevaba ropa interior o no. ¿Tal vez estaba usando una tanga? No, espera, él no era un stripper. O quién sabe, tal vez era un stripper en su tiempo libre, ella no juzgaría.

El chillido de Chat atravesó la noche y Ladybug saltó hacia atrás. Que ... oh no. ¿Acaso ... ella simplemente tomó su culo? Dieu, esto no está pasando.

"Lo siento mucho Chat, te juro que estaba inconsciente." Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos y lo miró listo para ver la ira. "Era solo ... Quería saber si tienes ropa interior, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento mucho."

"No la uso." Respondió sorprendentemente tranquilo. "Podrías decir que mi nombre es ..." el hizo pistolas con sus dedos "Assdrien Assgreste*".

"¡¿Qué ?!" Marinette chilló tan fuerte que probablemente la escucharon en la Polinesia Francesa.

"¿Qué?" Chat imitó sus ojos con sorpresa y pánico por lo que acaba de decir.

El cerebro de Marinette hizo un corto circuito. Entonces ella hizo lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Ella lo empujó desde el techo.

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Creo que alguien no pensó antes de hablar.

*Ass: trasero, imposible traducir sin que se vea raro y pierda el chiste ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
